A Troublesome Child
by panda808
Summary: From the moment Shikadai was born his parents knew he would be trouble. A look into the birth of Shikadai Nara and all the trouble he caused his mother. A little fluff, a little sarcasm, and a little drama. What can you expect from the Nara family? ONE-SHOT


Hello Mina-san! This is a one-shot I thought about and wrote during a long flight to Chicago. This story does reside in the same world as my other story A Family of His Own and does tie in to the overall series I intend to develop looking into the births of the Naruto: Next Generation kids.

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO

The troublesome child

Temari was determined not to scream. She gritted her teeth as another contraction ripped through her body. Her brow unfurled as the spasms subsided slightly. She knew that child birth was not going to be easy, but nothing could prepare her for the onslaught of pain she now experienced. Her pride was what was holding her back from verbally expressing her physical distress. She was the fiercest kunoichi of the shinobi world for Kami's sake. She had been in many battles and been injured many times, but this, this was on a completely different level… and she hadn't even begun pushing yet.

"Temari." Her husband called to her.

"Shikamaru, I am not going through with this ever again."

"Hai, Hai" Shikamaru said with a dismissive tone as he grabbed her hand and gently wiped the sweat off her brow. He would never admit it but it hurt him to see his wife in so much pain. He felt so helpless watching his wife; the most he could do was be at her side and calm her as much as possible. Although he couldn't help but think if Temari had just agreed to get the chakra blocker, she wouldn't have had to suffer as she did for the past 18 hours, but she was a stubborn and troublesome woman. She was determined to have his child on her own power and he had learned long ago that there was no changing her mind once she decided on something. _Mendokusai na_ , he thought to himself.

"I'm serious Shikamaru, you need to talk to Sakura about getting a vasectomy."

"Eh? Why do I need to get snipped?" Shikamaru could feel his family jewels recoil slightly at the thought.

"Because it's much less invasive for you. If I get snipped it's going to be major surgery." Giving him the 'death glare' Temari asked, "Why, were you planning on sowing your seeds anywhere else?"

Before Shikamaru could give his signature 'Mendokusai na', another contraction over took Temari. She gripped his hand and he could feel her body shake with the pain. Her eyes closed and scrunched together as she rode the wave of tremors. A small groan escaped her lips. Once the contraction was over and she had relaxed her hold on his hand Shikamaru bent down and kissed her head.

"Wakatta, I'll talk to Sakura once this is over." He said with complete sincerity. He vowed he would never put his wife through this kind of pain again.

Just then Sakura and her new apprentice, Midori came in.

"Temari-sama, how are you doing?" Midori asked.

"How do you think I'm doing?! I need you to get this kid out of me." Temari spat. Which made poor Midori jump a bit.

"Temari-san let me check if you are fully dilated" Sakura said, maintaining her calm.

"Sakura, was it like this for you when you had Sarada?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura had returned to the village a couple of months ago with Sasuke and the baby in tow.

"Well I was in a lot of pain for a little bit, but I ended up having an emergency C-section so once I had the chakra blocker I didn't feel a thing. Although I was sore for a few weeks after."

Temari let out a small grunt indicating she was having another contraction.

"Temari-san it looks like you are ready to start pushing." Came Sakura's reply as she emerged from under the sheet that was draped over Temari's legs.

"Arigatou Kami-Sama."

Temari was very grateful that Sakura came back when she did. Sakura was the best medical nin in the world. She had found out she was pregnant shortly after Sakura had left to travel with Sasuke and while she had a good relationship with Ino, it gave Temari a greater peace of mind that her child would be delivered by Sakura.

"Shikamaru are you you're staying for the birth or would you rather wait outside with the others."

"uhn." He replied. "If I didn't stay Tem would kill me and take the child back to Suna."

"Damn right cry baby!" His wife retorted. Sakura moved to adjust the bed to a more upright position.

"Ok Shikamaru, I'm going to have you support Temari-san's back and grab her under her leg just above the knee." Sakura had downed her medical gown and positioned herself at the foot of the bed. "Midori, go to Temari-san's other side and do the same thing."

Midori moved to Temari's right side and grasped her leg.

"Ok Temari-san, when I say go, I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can. Shikamaru, Midori you push her legs up towards her chest to give her something to push against. Got it?"

"Hai!" the 3 chorused.

Shikamaru looked down at his wife. "Ganbatte na Temari"

"Ok, everyone ready?" Sakura rallied.

"Hai"

"Se no.. Push!"

"AAGGHHHHHH!" Temari exclaimed through gritted teeth. She felt like she was being ripped apart.

"I can see the top of his head." Said Sakura. "Relax and breathe for a moment."

Temari melted, her breathing was heavy and sweat was dripping down her face.

"You're doing great Temari-sama" Midori said encouragingly. "Ganbatte!"

"You got this Tem" Shikamaru said as he lovingly wiped his wife's brow.

"Ok everyone back to positions!" Sakura called. "se, no Push!"

Temari bared down and pushed, she could feel her legs cramping along with the rest of the pain. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she strained against the torrent.

"And the head is out!" Sakura called. "Shikamaru he has your hair!" Both soon-to-be parents smiled. "Ok once his shoulders are out it's smooth sailing from there." "Ready Temari-san, Se, no PUSH!"

Temari pushed with every ounce of strength she could muster. Not being able to hold back any longer she let out a gut wrenching scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seconds seemed like days as her wail dragged on. When all her breath was exhausted Temari collapsed against her husband.

"Temari!" Shikamaru felt like his heart had be torn in two. His beautiful desert flower slumped against his chest covered in sweat and tears. She was whimpering slightly. "You did good darling." He cooed.

The next sound to erupt in the room came in the form of a high-pitched cry. "Waaaahhh Wahhhhhh Waaahhh!" Both parents looked up to the foot of the bed where Sakura held their child. His face was red and plump with a full head of jet black hair. Sakura was just wiping him off before placing him in his mother's arms.

"Meet your son Temari-san, Shikamaru. Omedetougozaimasu!" With that she and Midori left the room to give the new parents some privacy as well as to announce the baby's arrival to the Kazekage, Hokage, and the rest of their friends in the waiting room.

Temari looked down at her screaming child. "Hello, Shikadai. I'm your Kaa-chan." He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She cradled him against her chest to calm him. Looking back up to her husband she said smiling, "I think he's going to be a troublesome one, ne Otou-chan."

Shikamaru leaned down to be closer to his son. His son's little hand was flailing around as if in search of something. Shikamaru brought his pinky just within reach and the child latched on to it with his tiny fingers. Seemingly finding comfort in his father's pinky, the baby's cries died down and he opened his eyes for the first time.

"Temari, he has your eyes." Sure enough, the teal irises of the little Nara matched those of his mother. Meeting his mother's gaze Shikadai suddenly calmed and began to coo. He looked at her with wonder and amazement.

"Yes Kaa-chan is beautiful, isn't she?" Shikamaru chimed.

Temari scoffed at her husband, "Shikamaru, right now I look like sh…" He didn't let her finish her sentence. He captured her lips with his gently grasping the back of her neck. When he finally pulled apart Temari could see tears streaking down his face.

"What's the matter?"

Shikamaru just looked at his wife and child. "Thank you Temari." Burying his face in her hair he whispered, "Aishiteru."

"I love you too...cry baby."

Shikamaru went to lean in for another kiss when Shikadai started to cry again stopping the couple in their tracks. Shikamaru gazed at his screaming son and smiled. "yup, you are definitely going be troublesome."


End file.
